You Belong With Me
by wallashoom
Summary: New kid Joshua Pierce arrives as Hawkins Middle School and quickly becomes friends with Will Byers. After a few days with the new boy, Will starts to notice some odd feelings within himself. Is this how Mike felt about Eleven? If it is, then Will definitely understands the appeal.
1. New Kid

**Timeline is a little odd. Basically, season 3 happened but Billy didn't die and Hopper isn't missing. Byers aren't moving and I decided to have it so that it was their last year of Middle School though honestly they're probably in their first year of High School in the show. Also some people who were part of the Mind Flayer aren't. Like Heather and her family. But Bruce? Bruce is dead. Screw him.  
**

* * *

People weren't very accepting. Will Byers knew this. That's why he never got a girlfriend.

"Hey!" Mike greeted as he ran up the stairs after Will.

"Hi," Will turned to him. "Are the others-"

Mike cut him off. "Lucas and Max are in the cafeteria. They're waiting for us."

Will smiled and walked into the school, heading towards the cafeteria.

"Wheeler!" Lucas called out, signaling to the two boys to come over.

The two boys made it over to where the couple was sitting.

"Where's El?" Mike asked.

"She's-" Max looked over Mike's shoulder. "Right there."

"With," He snickered. "Dusty-bun."

"Mike!" Eleven smiled and waved before scampering over to her boyfriend, Dustin followed while struggling through the groups of students trying to get somewhere.

"Alright, now that we're all here…" Dustin huffed. "What's the latest?"

"Well," Max sighed. "There's a new kid on the block."

"Who?" Will asked.

"I dunno. I think his name starts with… a 'J'?"

"Do you know what he looks like?" Eleven asked.

"Uhh… around the height of Lucas, kinda tannish, slightly curly dark brown hair…" Max shrugged. "Saw him earlier. Don't remember much."

The party continued talking until the bell rang.

"See you guys!" Will waved. He didn't have any classes with his friends, sadly, but he still saw them at lunch.

Hopping into his science class, he noticed a kid he had never seen before standing at the front of the class.

"Okay, kids," Ms. Coleman settled her class down. "I would like to introduce to you to Joshua Pierce!"

"Um, Josh is fine." Josh shyly said.

"Oh, sorry honey." Ms. Coleman smiled at the boy. "Take a seat next to Will Byers." She

looked at Will.

Will raised his hand to show where he was. Josh took his seat. After an hour of class. Ms. Coleman clapped to gain everyone's attention.

"Now that we finally have an even amount of kids, we can do Social Hour again!" A few kids groaned, but most were happy.

"If you forgot, Social Hour is when you talk and get to know the person next to you!" Ms. Coleman pointed at Josh and Will. "For example, Will and Josh will be talking to each other. Kyle and Jessica. You get the point."

Ms. Coleman hit a blue buzzer that signaled Social Hour.

Will looked over at Josh. "So… you're the new kid, huh?"

Josh murmured, "Yes,"

"I'm Will Byers."

"The Zombie Kid?"

Will froze for a second. "Um… according to many… yes…"

"Dead boy come back to life. If I were your parents I would've been so relieved,"

"Yeah… my mom was. She was so desperate to find me, people started thinking that she was going crazy…" Will chuckled. "Um, anyway, what classes do you have?"

"Well, my first class is this one. Second class is Math, Mr. Cunningham. Then lunch, then English with Mrs. Reid." Josh briefly glanced at Will.

"Wow… um… we have all the same classes."

"I guess that means that you're gonna be my guide." Josh flashed a smile at Will.

"I guess so," Will smiled back.

"So… what are your interests?" Byers asked.

"Well, I like the arcade… telling jokes, sneaking out at night…"

"One of those kids, huh?"

"Yep… What about you?"

"Arcade… drawing… D&D."

"Dungeons and Dragons?" Josh's eyes lit up.

"Almost every night, in my friends basement playing it. Good and bad memories."

"Dude, I would kill to play some d&d! My parents think it's lame."

"Clearly they do not appreciate Will the Wise!" Will mocked.

"Or Josh the Joke."

Both boys fell silent before laughing.

"Ever dressed up as your d&d character?" Josh asked.

"Uh, yeah? Of course, who wouldn't?"

The buzzer sounded out. "Alright class," Ms. Coleman clapped. "I hope you all have a nice day. Goodbye." Just as she said that, the bell rang.

"C'mon, I'll show you to Mr. Cunningham's room."

The boys didn't get to sit next to each other, but the last ten minutes of class allowed the kids to get up and talk to their friends. To Will's surprise, Josh instantly stood up and walked over to Will.

"Hey," Josh waved.

"Hi," Will smiled.

"Who are you friends with?" Josh inquired.

"Mike Wheeler, Dustin Henderson, Lucas Sinclair, El- I mean, Jane Hopper, and Max Mayfield. Why?"

"I just want to know who I should associate myself with. You seem nice."

Will blushed a little. "A lot of people say that…" He smiled.

"Are any of your friends in our classes?"

"No," Will started at Josh. He noticed that the boy had freckles. "But I see them before school, at lunch, and after school."

Josh looked away, then looked back with a grin that said 'I have an idea.' Though, he didn't get to say anything, as the bell rang.

After Josh was introduced to the english class, they were released for lunch. Will didn't see Josh on the way, but he shrugged it off. Josh was talking to other people. He should've found someone to sit with.

Will spotted his friends at their usual table and sat next to Mike and across from Dustin.

"I didn't get the new kid in any of classes," Max bit her sandwich. "Any of you?"

"He's in all of mine," Will said.

"Really?" Lucas said. "What's he like?"

"He likes Dungeons and Dragons." Will commented. "Josh the Joke is what he calls himself."

"His name's Josh?" Max asked.

"Yeah," Will replied. "Dark brown hair, white, freckles." He described.

"Maybe we can bring him in for a game?" Eleven said.

"Sure," Mike shrugged. "Why not?"


	2. The Meeting

"Hey!" Will called after Josh.

"Oh, hey Will." Josh smiled.

"So," Will walked next to Josh. "Everyone agreed that you can come over to Mike's house and play some D&D with us!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! House is on Maple Street. I uh, don't remember what the number is but the house has two… well, three floors. Basement, first floor, and second floor. Top half of the house is white and bottom is brick. Oh, also be there by five, okay?"

"I'll be there."

Will chuckled.

"Hey Will!"

Will turned at the sound of Dustin's voice. Will waved at them before turning back to Josh. "Those are my friends. C'mon," Will grabbed Josh's arm and led him over to them. "This is Josh."

"Hey, I'm Lucas." Lucas extended his hand and Josh took it.

"Max. I'm his," He gestured to Lucas. "Girlfriend."

"I'm Dustin." Dustin nodded his head at Josh.

"Mike," Mike looked over to Eleven. "And this is Eleven, my-"

"Girlfriend." Eleven finished.

"Eleven?" Josh asked.

"That's Jane Hopper. We call her El or Eleven though." Will explained.

"Okay," Josh said. "Oh, I'm Josh Pierce. I heard there's a D&D game tonight at Mike's house?"

"Yeah. Oh, by the way, my house is-"

"On Maple Street, I know," Josh put his hand on Will's shoulder. "Will told me already."

"Well," Mike awkwardly muttered. "See you there. It's at five, so don't be late, or else we'll banish you." Mike walked away towards his bike.

"I'm sure you're a cool dude, see you later." Dustin followed Mike.

Lucas waved at Josh before hugging Max. Lucas walked to his bike while Max walked past Josh.

"I have to wait for my mom to come." Will shrugged. "What about you?"

"Erm… I walk home."

"Oh, so you live close by?"

"No," Josh said. "It takes me an hour to get there, to and from."

"Oh… well, my mom can-"

"Oh no, it's alright."

"Are you sure?" Will asked.

"Yeah, it's fine." Josh said.

Will looked at Josh with a sad look. Then he heard the honk of his mom's car and prepared to leave. He turned to Josh one last time. "Are you sure you don't want a ride?"

"Go home, I'll meet you at Mike's." Josh started walking away.

Will's gaze lingered on Josh as he started walking towards his mom's car.

"Hey honey," Joyce smiled at her son. "How was school today?"

"I made a new friend," Will said. "His name is Josh."

"Nice," Joyce pulled out of the school parking lot. "What's he like?"

"Well, he's new. And we're gonna play D&D later at Mike's!"

"Five?"

"Yeah," Will nodded. "Anyway, we have all the same classes. He seems cool."

"I'm glad." Joyce said.

On the way home, Will described his school day to Joyce. As Joyce pulled into the driveway, Will unbuckled himself and opened the car door.

"Oh," Joyce muttered. "Hey, Will?"

"Yeah?" Will turned to his mom.

"I have to meet the chief and your brother is staying after school. If I'm not back by four thirty, you're allowed to ride your bike there. Just be safe. Love you."

"Love you too mom."

"I'll see you later." With that, Joyce pulled out of the driveway and drove off.

"Those two…" Will shook his head. "Soon El's gonna be my sister." He walked into his house. "And Mike's gonna be my brother…" He paused. "Wow."

He grabbed his sketchbook and a pencil and started drawing. He wasn't sure what he wanted to draw, but he settled on drawing Mike's basement from what he remembers.

As he finished sketching the table the boys played on, the phone rang. Slightly annoyed, Will stood up and walked to the phone.

"Hello?" Will said.

"Hey," It was Josh.

"Josh? How-"

"As I was walking, Dustin showed up and started talking to me. He told me he'd get me a radio and gave me everyone's number…" He explained. "I can't leave the house until four thirty and it's an hour walk to Mike's…"

"I can ask Mike to wait a little…"

"No, it… it's fine. Just um… just wanted to let you know." Josh hung up.

Will put the phone back and resumed his drawing. It was currently 3:58 PM. Byers sighed.

Eventually 4:30 rolled around and Joyce wasn't home yet. Putting his sketchbook in his backpack, he swung the bag over his shoulder and got onto his bike. He cycled over to Mike's house and saw Mike sitting on the driveway.

"Hey Will!" Mike greeted.

"Hey," Will got off his bike. "So Josh is gonna be a little late. He's probably gonna get here at around 5:30."

"That's fine, El's getting here late too. Hopper wasn't home so El's walking."

Will sighed. "Him and my mom are doing… something."

"You know they're doing one of two things."

Will groaned. "Ugh, don't even." He started walking to the front door. "That's disgusting."

"You know it's true!" Mike called after him.

Will went through the front door and was greeted by Karen Wheeler.

"Hello, Will." She rubbed her hands with a dish towel.

"Hi, Mrs. Wheeler." Byers walked down the stairs into the basement.

As soon as he could see the others, he knew he was about to enter a warzone.

Max was hysterically laughing as Dustin was being chased around the room by Lucas, who was holding a rubber snake. Dustin was throwing anything and everything at Lucas while screaming. Will watched as Lucas dodged everything thrown at him, only catching and hitting things back when it's being thrown in Max's direction.

Will went down the whole flight of stairs and sat next to Max. "What happened?"

Just as Max managed to hold her laughter, she turned to Will. "So, when Lucas and Dustin were going home, Dustin told Lucas that he was afraid of snakes. So… Lucas took a rubber snake and put it in his pants. So when Dustin noticed that something was… off, Lucas pulled the snake out and started chasing Dustin with it! You should've heard Dustin's scream!"

"Wish I did." Will chuckled as Max continued laughing. Will looked over at the clock, it was 5:02.

"Uh, hey Will!" Dustin said as he avoided Lucas. "Where's your friend?"

"Ask the rubber snake. I'm sure it really wants to answer you."

"By eating my face!" Dustin shrieked. "Lucas! Hey man, stop, I'll do anything!"

"Oh, I don't care what you do." Lucas huffed. "Just," Sinclair tossed the snake at Dustin, who retreated into the bathroom. After Dustin locked and closed the door, Lucas scrambled to grab a nearby dresser. Max and Will saw what Lucas was trying to do and they joined in. Max and Will pushed while Lucas pulled. They managed to push the dresser against the door.

"What if he knocks it down?" Max whispered.

Will spotted a large box. He pointed to it. The three ran over to it and lifted it. Wobbling over to the dresser, they gently put the box down.

"What are you doing?" El had arrived.

"I chased Dustin into the bathroom and we trapped him in there." Lucas whispered.

El giggled. "Need some help with that?"

"Sure, could you get those weights over there?"


	3. Stories

"Uh-" Dustin fiddled with the doorknob. "Guys? The door's stuck! Guys?!" The room was silent. "C'mon guys this isn't funny… Mike! Will! Lucas! Max!" He managed to get the door open slightly… only to see lots of stuff covering the door. "Son of a bitch," He pushed on the door. "Guys?!" He called again.

"Are you sure he's coming?" Lucas asked.

* * *

"He said that it was an hour walk here and he couldn't leave the house until 4:30. Give him a little time…"

"It's 5:43!" Lucas said.

"Maybe it takes a little longer, give him-"

There was a knock at the door and Will bolted to the door.

"It was the right house!" Josh chuckled.

"Y-Yeah… it was," The two boys' faces were a little… close. "Uh, come in. We decided not to play… but you can still join us." Will moved over to let Pierce in.

"Hey, sorry I was late. My compass got screwed on the way." Josh sighed as he entered the kitchen.

"That's fine." Mike said.

"Uh… where's that one kid with the hat?"

Lucas and Max looked at each other and giggled.

"Downstairs," Max said. "He's a little stuck."

"Stuck?"

"In the bathroom." Lucas added.

"Oh."

"Let's go check on him," Max stood up and signaled for everyone to follow.

Everyone walked down the basement stairs with Josh being the last.

"Oh." Josh smiled as he saw the various things covering the door.

Eleven gasped and tugged on Mike's arm, then whispered something into his ear. This made Mike smile.

"Do it!"

"What?" Max put her hands on Mike and Eleven's shoulders.

El whispered her idea into Max's ear and Max too, grinned.

Mike and Max walked to the other side of the room and signaled for the others to follow.

Everyone watched as Eleven made the rubber snake move, as well as a few other toy snakes in the basement. All of the slither underneath the boxes and eventually under the door.

It only took a few seconds for the screaming to start.

Everyone on the other side started laughing, even Josh who was thoroughly confused.

Dustin opened the door enough to squeeze through. As he got through, he huffed. "Fuck you."

"How'd you do that?" Josh laughed.

Eleven waved her hands and said, "Magic." then twirled over to Mike.

"So," Mike cleared his throat. "Since we're all here, let's tell him."

Everyone sat around the table.

"So, I'm Mike Wheeler. I have an older sister named Nancy."

"Nancy is dating my older brother." Will chimed in.

"One day to two of you will be siblings, I'm calling it now." Dustin said.

Mike and Will rolled their eyes before Mike continued. "I have a younger sister, Holly. Um, just so you know if you see them around."

There was a short silence, but then Mike kicked Lucas in the shin.

Lucas yelped in pain. "Ow! All you had to do was ask…" He rubbed his shin. "Lucas Sinclair."

"Dustin Henderson."

"My name is Maxine, but please, call me Max or I will tear your throat out." Max smiled sweetly as Josh. "Max Mayfield."

"Eleven. These guys call me El, but everyone else at school knows me as Jane Hopper."

"Joshua 'Josh' Pierce." He nodded at everyone.

"I'm going to assume you know who Will Byers is." Mike said.

Suddenly, Will slammed his hands down onto the table. "You will address me as Will the Wise, you noob!"

Mike stared at the Byers boy. "How about no?"

Will stuck his tongue out at Mike.

"Are you guys always like this?" Josh asked.

"Not always, but usually." Lucas said.

"I like this." Josh chuckled.

"Hey!" Max exclaimed. "Why don't we do something like truth or dare, only we do truths? That way we can get to know a little more about each other."

"Uh, sure."

"I'm in."

"Okay."

"Who'll go first?" Max asked.

"I'll go first." Dustin volunteered. "Why the hell did you lock me in the bathroom?"

"It was fun, Dusty-Bun." Lucas made a kissy face.

"Okay, shut up." Dustin groaned.

"I'll ask one next." Lucas looked over at Max. "Max…" He stared at her seriously. "Turn around…"

Max smiled. "Look at what you see!"

"Oh my God- no-" Dustin banged his head against the table.

"In her face,"

"The mirror of your dreams!"

Will decided to join in. "Make believe I'm everywhere,"

"Given in the light!"

"Shut up!"

"Written on the pages is," Mike reluctantly joined in.

"Is the answer to a never ending story!" All four yelled it out. "Ah~"

Dustin put up the middle finger.

"Anyway," Max twisted over to Josh. "Where'd you move from?"

"Oh, um," Josh hesitated, not expecting to be asked a question. "I came from Carmel, Indiana."

"Not that far away, huh?" Will said.

"Nope."

"To get a little more personal," Eleven started. "How do you feel about Eggos?"

"Eggos?"

"Did I stutter?"

"Eat them all the time for breakfast."

"I've accepted him. He's in the party." She stood up and hugged him, bringing his head to her chest. "I have an Eggo buddy. I feel so proud."

"Why don't you ask something?" Will said to Josh.

"Oh… well, I've been wondering…" He looked at Will. "How did the whole 'Zombie Boy' thing happen?"

"I… um-" Will stuttered.

"Too personal?" Josh looked at everyone else. "I-I'm sorry, I can ask something else-"

"To everyone, I died but a week later I came back to life." Will blurted out.

"Died?" Josh questioned. "Nevermind," He quickly shook his head.

"It's fine," Will reassured. "I don't get asked a lot, but it's something a lot of people talk about…"

After that, they started asking questions again and stopped diving into such personal things.

"Mike!" Karen called. "It's time."

"Okay, mom!" Mike retorted.

Lucas gripped Max's hand. "It was nice getting to know you Josh."

"Yeah, it was." Max nodded as the couple walked up the stairs.

"You seem like a cool guy," Dustin put his hand on Josh's shoulder. "I think you're already fitting in." He patted the darker boy's shoulder and walked up the stairs.

"Are you liking it here?" Will asked a little hopeful.

"Yeah," Josh spaced out. "Yeah, yeah, I think your friends are great."

"G-Great!" Will smiled peacefully. He seemed extremely happy.

Josh smiled back, blushing a little. He had to admit, the Byers boy was a little cute.

"Hey, Will," Mike said, interrupting what felt like forever. "You should probably get going, considering how worried your mom will get."

"Um, yeah, yeah…" He turned back to Josh. "See you tomorrow." The boy ran up the stairs.

"So, Josh," Eleven tugged onto Mike's arm. "How would you react if a big monster was after you and your friends?"

"Huh?" Josh raised his eyebrows, confused. "Um… well, I don't know. I've never been in a situation like that."

"Okay." El let go of Mike's arm and pushed past Josh.

"Um-"

"Don't worry about it." Mike said. "She… likes D&D a little too much."

"Ah, gotcha. I remember when I was like that." Josh nervously chuckled. "I should get going, wouldn't want your mom getting upset."

"Alright, see you tomorrow."

Josh waved Mike off and then ran up the stairs. He ran to the garage, hoping to possibly say goodbye to the others.

Unfortunately, no one was there.

Sighing, Josh started on the way home. It was dark, and he was quite far from his home. Something didn't set right with him.

Josh doesn't know when he started running, but he was.

He only came to a halt when he saw a kid on a bike. He squinted his eyes, seeing the familiar shape of a bowl cut. "Will?" He whispered to himself.

Josh started following who he thought was Will. All the way until the boy pulled into a driveway and dropped off his bike. When the boy went under the light, it was clear who it was.

It was Will Byers. And Josh Pierce was sitting outside of his house, like a complete creep.


	4. Bump

Will opened the front door to find his mom passed out on the couch. Jonathan's door was closed, so either Nancy was here or Jonathan was asleep. He hoped it was the latter.

Placing his bag next to his bed, he changed into pajamas of a white tank top and blue, plaid, pajama pants.

He sighed, wondering if he should or shouldn't go to sleep yet. Glancing down at his bag, he grabbed his sketchbook and flipped to an empty page. With a smile, he pulled out his art supplies and got to work.

He wasn't sure what he wanted to draw, but he started outlining a face. Without thinking he started making the hair curly and added a few freckles. The eyebrows were straight and the nose was a small bulb. He started coloring it and by the time he was halfway done, he realized who it was and blushed.

It was Josh.

Once done, he placed the sketchbook in his bag and turned towards his window and attempting to fall asleep. It eventually worked.

* * *

With a slam of his hand, Will woke up. He rubbed his eyes to clear his vision and stepped out of bed for breakfast. Once Will entered the kitchen, Jonathan gave him a smile as the younger brother took a seat.

It was the usual eggs with toast, but this time, with bacon. Jonathan always adds bacon on Friday.

Joyce quickly came out of her room, dressed in her work attire. She stole a piece of bacon off of Jonathan's plate before kissing both of her sons on the cheek. "I'm off to work, love you."

Both boys replied with "Love you too." despite the door already being closed.

Will quickly finished up and headed to the bathroom to handle what he needed. After brushing his teeth, he changed clothes.

The younger Byers kneeled at his bag, making sure that everything was inside. Once he was sure, he dragged it with him to the living room.

"Any 'Byers Illustrations' recently?" Jonathan asked as he finished up cleaning the dishes.

"No, not really." Will quickly said, plopping onto the couch.

"You seemed pretty happy with whatever you were drawing last night."

"I-" Will blushed.

"I'm just curious as to what 'Will the Wise' is up to." Jonathan shrugged as he sat on the couch next to his brother.

Will mumbled a bit as he reluctantly grabbed his sketchbook and handed it off to Jonathan.

Jonathan flipped through a bit, trying to find the latest blank page. "Oh, this is really good!" Jonathan quickly said as he spotted the drawing of Josh. "No wonder you were smiling; this is awesome!"

"Thank you," Will nodded, a small smile creeping onto his face. "I just started drawing and then… BAM! Art!"

Jonathan smiled and handed Will his sketchbook. Then, he patted the younger boy's back. "I think it's about time to go," He stood. "Ready?"

"Y-Yeah!" Will stuffed his sketchbook back into his bag and ran out the door to Jonathan's car.

* * *

Stepping out of his brother's car, Will quickly spotted his friends. "Hey," He greeted as he came up to them. "Why are we outside?" Byers took notice of all the kids outside of the building.

"Fire." El said. "There was a fire."

"Some dumb guy burned something in the cafeteria." Dustin shoved a spoonful of pudding into his mouth.

"A fire and a fight happened," Max sighed. "Ms. Jekk and Mrs. Song."

"They started screaming about something…" Lucas said. "I think Mrs. Song accused Ms. Jekk of sleeping with Mr. Song."

"You said there was a fire? How-"

"Ms. Jekk was cooking something and it got burned." Mike interrupted.

"I remember walking past the teachers room and heard Mrs. Song complain about her husband not coming home most nights." Will said.

"I feel bad for Mrs. Song." Eleven muttered.

"Same." Everyone agreed.

Will sighed and looked behind him, wondering if Jonathan was still there. He saw Jonathan and he saw a tan boy with curly black hair. "Oh!" Will smiled and suddenly took off towards him.

"Will?!" Mike called after him.

Will slowed as he came closer to Josh. "Hey," He smiled.

"Hi," Josh smiled back. "So, what's with everyone being outside?"

"Fight between two lunchladies. Fire started." Will quickly said. "I'm not sure if we'll be let in."

"I hope so. Otherwise, I walked here for nothing." Josh huffed.

Will pulled Josh's arm, signaling for him to start walking with him. "I'm sure they will."

"So," Will started. "You get home safe?"

"Um… yeah." Josh spaced a little. "Had to sneak through the window… have to be home and in bed by 10." He chuckled.

"You got home after 10?" Will looked at him. "How far away are you actually? Like, which street do you live on?"

"Branford. Right where it meets with Holly." Josh nonchalantly said.

"Why don't you have a ride, or a… a… bike, or skateboard?"

"Parents are too busy and never got me a bike or skateboard or whatever." Josh took his gaze to the concrete.

"I think Dustin has an old bike. We can teach you." Will offered.

"That'd be nice. Make things faster."

"Yeah! And maybe we can hang out a little more often. It'd chop the time to get there and back in half!" Will's smile grew with each statement.

Josh's slight grin widened the more he looked at the Byers boy.

Sadly, Will had looked away to rejoin his group of friends, tugging Josh along with him.

"Any updates?"

"Nope. Though, kids are spreading rumors of the possibility that school is going to be closed." Lucas explained.

"Great." Josh muttered under his breath.

"I could use a free day." Max smiled. "We," She bumped Lucas' shoulder. "Need to go out. This boy keeps cancelling."

"My sister-"

"Shh," She clamped her hand over her boyfriend's mouth. "I don't want to hear excuses, bud."

Lucas ripped her hand off. "I promise, this time, we can go wherever you want!"

"Good." Max smiled over at El. "And maybe one day we can go on a double date with these two."

El smiled back. "Fun."

Dustin looked up at Max. "What about-"

"Okay, everyone," Jim Hopper started. "Hawkins Middle School is going to be closed for the day. The fire unfortunately damaged the kitchen a little too badly and affected some of the wires in the ceiling. We're not sure if Hawkins Middle School will be open Monday, so you'll just have to see. Thank you, and you are dismissed." Cheers and a few groans emerged from the crowd of kids.

"This is wonderful." Josh numbly said.

"Yeah," Max gripped Lucas' hand. "Now you don't have an excuse. Let's go!"

"W-Where though?!" Lucas yelled as Max pulled him away.

"Hey," Will turned to Josh. "I can get you to your house… my brother still hasn't left."

"No," Josh started to protest.

"Nope! Shut up. I'm kidnapping you, let's go." Will grabbed Josh's wrist and started pulling.

"I-!" Josh yelped as he was pulled by the Byers boy. Will was fast, Josh had to admit.

"Jonathan!" Will called as he got to the car. "Can you take this guy home?"

"Sure? Wait, what-"

"School got closed." Will said quickly. He opened the back seat doors and scooted in. Byers patted the seat next to him. "C'mon!"

Josh, hesitantly, hopped into the car.

"Okay? So, where does this kid live?" Jonathan asked.

"Branford. Right where it meets Holly." Will recited.

"Gotcha." Jonathan pulled out of the school driveway.

"I didn't ask this, but how is the school? You like it?" Will turned to Pierce.

"You're in all my classes."

"Yeah, but how's the school? You like the teachers?"

"Do you like the teachers?" Josh retorted.

"Yeah. So far they're nice."

"They're not the worst teachers I had. In fact, they might be the best. And that's going off of one day." Josh chuckled.

"Cool." Will smiled, and Josh returned that.

Suddenly, the car bumped and it caused Will's bag to topple over and open.

Will yelped and a few of the contents of the bag fell to the floor. His hand dove to his bag, with Josh's hand slapping right over it. Will and Josh looked up at each other and stared. Both boys' faces became a little redder.

"I… um…" Will mumbled.

"S-S-Sorry!" Josh removed his hand in an instant.

Will blushed harder and picked up everything, stuffing it into his bag. "...so," He glanced at Josh.

"Do you like my friends?"

"Yeah," Josh stared at the car floor. "They're some of the best people I've met."

"...Did you have any friends before? At your old school?"

"No." Josh turned to Will. "People weren't really… nice."

"Why?"

"...I would prefer not to say."

"Okay…" Will twiddled his thumbs, nervous. No doubt his face was still red. Josh's hand was soft but rough at the same time. The car bumped again and Will's bag fell over, but only one thing fell out.

His sketchbook.

Josh's hand grabbed it before it got to the ground. "Um," He handed it to Byers. "Here."

"Th-Thank you…" Will pushed it into the bag and made sure that the bag was sealed properly. Damn his broken zippers.

"So, you draw, right?" Josh asked.

Frick.

"Yeah, I do." Will nodded.

"When he's not trying to play D&D, he's drawing." Jonathan loudly said. "Caught him drawing last night after a failed attempt as playing D&D."

"Shh!" Will pouted. "Don't expose me like that!"

Jonathan smirked. "It was a good drawing though!"

"Shush!" Will whined.

"Can I see?" Josh questioned. "I've never met an artist…"

"Um-" And thus, Will panicked. "I mean-" He blushed. "If you want… sure?"

Josh managed to open up Will's bookbag and slid the book out. He carefully flipped through it. "These are nice!" He grinned at the drawings. "I could never draw like this. The best I can draw is a tree. And that's out of four lines."

Will giggled.

He continued flipping, and Will hoped that he wouldn't see the drawing of him.

"What's this?" Josh asked.

"Huh?" Will peered over. FRICK. It was the Mind Flayer.

"Looks creepy." Pierce remarked.

"It's um… it's called Dungoon." Will quickly lied."It kills people and uses them to get bigger." Well, that part was true. "Made up D&D enemy. Really difficult one, too."

"Cool." Josh continued to flip through and arrived to a page with El holding her hands out to keep two tentacles of the Mind Flayer's at bay in Hopper's cabin.

"Is that Jane?"

"Yeah… we were playing one night and this scenario happened and I really wanted to draw it."

Josh smiled and was about to continue, but the car stopped.

"This it?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah," Josh closed the sketchbook and opened the car door.

"See you possibly Monday!" Will called to Josh as Pierce started to walk away. Josh turned around and waved as the car sped away.


	5. Murder Plan

"Yeah, that was crazy." Will laughed. "Did you see Troy's face? He was really close to hitting you until El stepped in!"

"She really seems to scare them." Josh said.

"They have a history," Will shrugged. "Let's just say Troy peed himself in front of the whole school and it was because of El."

"Ha! I wish I was there to see that."

"Me too. I wasn't there, but my friends told me about it."

"Standing up to bullies, 101." Josh chuckled.

"Yeah, those two are awful." Will shook his head.

"Will," Joyce knocked on Will's door.

"Hold on," Will said to Josh. "Yeah?"

"Dinner is ready."

"Okay," Joyce walked back to the kitchen. "Sorry, I gotta go."

"Alright. See you tomorrow!"

"See you tomorrow." Will turned the radio off. Sitting up from his bed, he trudged into the kitchen.

"So you got a new hobby?" Jonathan asked as his younger brother sat at the table.

"Huh?"

"New hobby. Talking on the radio with that one kid I dropped off that one day."

"Why would that be a hobby?"

"You talk to him every day for hours upon hours. You stayed up all night once talking to him." Jonathan rolled a chunk of meat around.

"You talk to him every night? Let the boy sleep, Will." Joyce scolded.

"I just want him to get comfortable with the new school." Will shrugged. "Plus, he's the one contacting me. I like his company…"

Joyce sighed. "Well, okay. But I don't want you up past eleven!"

"Okay." Will smiled. "Oh, by the way, tomorrow after school, can I go to Dustin's house?"

"Dustin's? Not Mike's?"

"Nope. See, Dustin has a few old bikes and we want to teach Eleven and Josh how to ride them."

"Nice," Joyce smiled. "What time?"

"Well, I think around 3:30 or 4? We want to get on it as early as possible."

"Jonathan?"

"Yeah, alright, I can get you there."

"Can you bring Josh and Eleven with us too?"

"Sure," Jonathan shrugged.

Will smiled. "Thanks!"

* * *

"Are you ready to ride a bike?" Will popped up behind Josh

"Ready to topple right over? Yeah."

"You won't be that bad." Will played off. "When I first tried to learn, I was so stupid, I toppled into a pool."

"Wow."

"Yeah, 'wow.' I got a week long cold after that." Byers shook his head. "Not the worst week of my life, but definitely not the best."

"What was the worst week of your life?"

"Don't even want to mention it."

Josh huffed. "Saw Troy giving Eleven the stink eye. Wanted to go up to him and bash his face in."

"Don't bother with them. We've dealt with them for a really long time now."

"How long?"

"Couple years. Luckily the bullying and teasing has died down." Will smiled. He seemed genuinely happy about that.

"If you don't mind me asking," Josh got a little closer to the Byers boy. "What did they say about you?"

"Um," Will blushed as he felt Josh's body heat. "They called me things like… queer, fairy… other stuff like that…"

Josh's face twisted into one of anger and Will felt like the world was ending. He held his breath. "One more reason to bash them." With a choked exhale, he felt relief wash through him.

"Josh-"

"BYERS!"

Will and Josh whipped their heads towards the sound.

It was Max. "Hurry up, we're getting impatient!"

"S-Sorry," Will mumbled as he tugged on Josh's wrist.

Once inside Jonathan's car, Will realized something. "Wait, why are you coming with us?"

"Billy has a date with some woman. I mean, there's one more seat in the car, right?" Max shrugged off.

Will playfully rolled his eyes. "Guess so."

"Hey Max," Josh started.

"Yeah?"

"If you were to cut someone's head off, what would you recommend?"

Max gave a perplexed look. "Well, I would personally hide in a tree and then jump onto them from above then behead them with a lightsaber."

"Noted."

Max stuck a piece of bubble gum into her mouth. "Who you planning to hurt?"

"Troy."

The tomboy's eyes widened as she turned around in her seat to face Josh. "Can I join? I'm sure we can create a lightsaber and cut their heads off," She snapped her fingers. "In an instant!"

"Sure," Josh grinned. "That kid is a danger to my society!"

Max's face was full of determination. She had always expressed how she wanted to snap Troy and James' necks, even when James had apologized for some of his actions towards the group.

Josh and Max continued to plan their murder of Troy, even to the point of when Jonathan stopped by Dustin's.

"Make him the headless horseman for Halloween!" Max exclaimed as she exited the car.

"Um, what?" Dustin asked, coming out of his garage with Mike and Lucas.

"We're planning a murder on Troy and James." Max proudly said as she plopped onto a random chair inside of Henderson's garage.

"Okay? Oh, and we need to wait a little. Mom doesn't want us out in the street for another hour. Street is usually busy after school ends."

Everyone sat near each other, except for Will and Josh. The two of them sat on the floor on the other side of the garage, behind a bunch of science-filled cardboard boxes.

"Hey," Josh started. "So about Troy calling you those things…"

And here it comes. "What if he himself are those things?" Huh?

"I heard that some people call other people names and bully others because they themselves are that." Josh said. "So, what if Josh just calls you that so he could feel better about himself. You know that people aren't accepting of people like… that."

"Well," Will's eyebrows furrowed. "I never thought about it like that. But, I don't think that's it. Troy only does it to me and he goes after girls for dates."

"Just saying. It's a possibility."

"Tch," Will smiled.

"Imagine him dressed in rainbows with fairy wings. Twirling around a field screaming 'I'm gay!'!" Both boys started snickering,

"No- no- both Troy and James!" Will tried his best to stifle his laughter.

"I bet he's just being mean to you 'cause he likes you!"

"HA!" Will shouted. "He and James fighting over Will the Wise!"

"Though, both are too stupid for someone called 'Will the Wise'."

"Both too unfunny for someone called 'Josh the Joke'."

Will and Josh stared at each other, trying their hardest not to attract the attention of the other kids. Unfortunately, they failed and burst out laughing.

The other kids looked over at where the boxes were.

"The hell are they laughing about?" Max asked as the kids stood.

They quickly ran over to see behind the boxes, only to see Will holding his sides, chortling, and Josh sitting there with his head down, trying to stifle himself, knowing that the others heard.

"H-Hi," Josh tried to say. "C-Can we help you?"

"Why are you laughing?" Eleven asked.

"N-Nothing-" Will tried to say but ended up coughing. "Nothing important." He managed to say.

The others looked at each other. "Well, since it's been an hour…" Dustin muttered.

"Oh! It's time to ride a bike!" Max gripped El's hands.

"Yay!" El exclaimed, seemingly excited.

"When I learn to ride a bike, I'm gonna run Troy over." Josh said. This caused Will to smile. Byers grabbed Pierce's wrist and whispered into his ear. Whatever Will said caused Josh to snort.

The other kids looked the two over, then shrugged and walked away, pulling the bikes out.

Josh and Will stood up, following the others out onto the street.

"How are you feeling?" Will asked.

"Nervous. Very nervous."

**Just to be clear, Josh does not know that Will is gay. He just makes the jokes to make fun of Troy and for once, Will is able to laugh about his sexuality.**


	6. Save Me a Seat

**After writing this I was Brown Jazzies and Double Lollies and Tiramisu someone please-**

* * *

Josh yelped as he lost his balance. Luckily, Will caught him before he toppled over onto the hard street. Josh smiled sheepishly and tried to regain his balance.

Meanwhile, Max watched the two.

"Hey, Mike?" Max tugged at Mike's arm. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"El-"

"I know, it'll be just for a second."

"Alright?" Wheeler turned to Eleven. "We'll be right back." Mike let Max lead him into the garage as Eleven nodded and continued trying to ride the bike.

"Have you noticed anything up with Will?"

"You mean how he's always near Josh?"

"Yes!" Max said. "I get that maybe Josh isn't that trusting with you guys, I wasn't either. But… Will's been hanging out with him a lot. The only time we talk to Will is at lunch when Josh is with his 'other friends'." She quoted with her hands. "I've never seen him in the cafeteria."

"Neither have I, but your point is?" Mike asked.

"My point is that… remember how you said that while you and El were broken up that all Will wanted to do was play D&D? That he didn't care about El or me?"

"Yeah? What are you trying to say? That Will doesn't like you or El?"

"No," Max stared daggers at Mike. "Are you stupid? He loves El." Seeing Mike's confusion, she clarified. "In a sisterly way, dumbass." She was close to smacking the boy in the head. "What I'm trying to say, is that… what if Will… likes Josh?"

Mike's confusion only deepened. "Of course he likes Josh, they're friends."

"Idiot-" Max smacked her own forehead. "I mean romantically. What if he is the things that Troy calls him? When Will leaves school, he's with Josh. When we hang out, he's with Josh. While I was waiting for Will and Josh in Jonathan's car, Jonathan said that Will talks to Josh all the time on the radio. The way he looks at Josh. How red Will's face got, how wide Will's smile was when he talks about Josh at lunch. Sounds like you before El started going to school, doesn't it?"

"Maybe," Mike struggled for words. "Maybe Will and Josh are just close friends."

"Were you and El close friends? No, you liked El. Romantically." Max started at Mike. "Seriously, look at them." Max grabbed Mike's hair and turned his head towards Will and Josh. "Smiling. Blushing. Happy." She said. "I'm willing to bet my whole stash of brown jazzies on Will's sexuality."

"First, can you let go?" Max let go. "Second, Will made it very clear a few years back that he likes girls."

"He can like both-"

"_Only_ girls." Mike interrupted.

Max scoffed. "Well, that was a few years back. What if that's changed?"

"Maybe it has. But don't assume what Will is and what he isn't."

"Like how you assumed who I was and who I wasn't when you first found out who I am?" Max countered.

"That was different. We didn't know you."

Max huffed. "Just saying that there's proof. And if I'm right," Max stared Wheeler straight in the eyes with a smirk. "You give me all your double lollies."

"What do you mean-?"

"Oh, so there's not multiple candy holders in a drawer in your room full of double lollies?"

"How did-? Did you ask El?"

"Perhaps." Max shrugged. "Watch Will and Josh, tell me what you think next week." With that, Max returned to help Eleven ride her bike.

Mike stood there for a while longer. He glanced over at Will and Josh. Will had one of the biggest smiles on his face while Josh was laughing as he constantly lost his balance.

Mike shook his head as he rejoined Max in teaching Eleven. It was decided that everyone would stay for at least dinner, so Dustin and Lucas were helping Claudia make dinner for the seven kids.

Eventually Eleven got the hang of it, having ridden a bike with both Mike and Max at one point. Josh, while getting there, wasn't as successful.

Dustin came outside, calling for the others to come inside. On the table was a sloppy joe casserole and ambrosia.

"Is that chocolate?" Eleven asked as she sat down next to Mike.

"This?" Dustin pointed at the casserole. "No. That?" He pointed to his mom who was beating some eggs. "Yes."

"Tiramisu?!" Max exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah? Of course?" Dustin scoffed as he reached for the casserole.

"Tira...misu..." Eleven sounded out. "Tiramisu." She repeated the word a few times,

trying to memorize it. "Tiramisu… I like that." She smiled.

"My parents refused to let me have tiramisu-"

"WHAT?" Dustin exclaimed, cutting Josh off. "Oh, your parents are awful- who doesn't-?" He sputtered. "Look," He collected himself. "This is going to be the second best thing you've eaten… ever!"

"What's the first best?" Lucas asked.

"Aren't you supposed to know me? Pudding, dipshit."

"Don't suppose we're gonna get some…?" Max's lips curled into a smile.

"I have millions, if you want one, take one," Dustin shrugged.

"Millions?" Josh asked.

"He got them from a shop that just recently opened down from the video store. Every day, in there. Sometimes he'd buy out the whole stack." Mike tipped in.

"Is that allowed?"

"Nope."

"How does he-?"

"Friends with Steve Harrington, that's why."

"Steve Harrington?" Josh said, shocked. "As in 'the guy who used to be top of the high school' Steve Harrington?"

"It was really weird to befriend the 'King Steve.'" Lucas said.

Claudia grabbed her purse and called out to the boys. "I have to get something. Dusty, make sure the tiramisu gets done!"

"Okay!" Dustin yelled back, voice cracking. He glanced at the unfinished dessert and muttered to himself. He stood and continued where his mom left off.

Clearing his throat, "Out of everything we've been through, befriending Steve Harrington is the least strangest." Mike said to Lucas.

"True." Lucas shrugged as he finished off the casserole on his plate. "Though, what is the strangest thing we've gone through?"

"When you found me in the woods and took me in." Eleven said with fruit in her mouth. She swallowed. "At least for me."

"When I was first in the..." He looked at Josh. "...other place."

"Finding D'Artagnan. I do but I don't miss him." Dustin sighed.

As Claudia wasn't home anymore, Lucas furrowed his brow. "He ate your cat!"

"D'Art was cute! We had a bond!"

"He was a baby demogorgon!"

"You saw what happened in the tunnel, he loved me and now I actually do miss him."

"Demogorgen? Like the D&D character?" Josh asked.

"Yeah!" Lucas quickly said, forgetting that Josh was there. "Dustin had a dog and it… it ate his cat. They had to get rid of it and… uh…"

"You killed it?" Josh looked up at Dustin.

"Uh- no! No, we just let it free… in a safe place of course!" Dustin chuckled.

"Alright." Josh shrugged, face clearly showing that he wasn't convinced.

Dustin finished up the tiramisu amd started handing them out. "So," He sat down. "Today wasn't a total bust."

"What do you mean?" Will asked.

"El at least knows how to balance. Still need to work on yours though, Josh."

Max snorted suddenly.

"What?" Dustin turned to her.

"Nothing," She hid her laughter, but couldn't hide her smile.

Henderson shrugged. "Anyway, tomorrow, can we go to your house, Mike?"

"Uh, sure. I'm sure my mom won't mind. I'll try for 4, but aim for 5." Mike scarfed the whole tiramisu down.

"Mike!" El nudged her boyfriend. "Hopper wants you to take me home."

"Oh, okay." Mike stood up. "Uh, sorry guys, but we gotta go."

"It's fine, we know how mad Hopper can get." Max waved off. "Once he barged into El's room yelling like someone was stealing from him. It was scary as all hell."

El smiled. "See you tomorrow!" She held onto Mike's arm as the pair got their bikes.

"Hey!" Dustin followed after them. "Wait," He ran over to the other side of the garage and grabbed a light. "Here, this'll be useful." He attached it.

"Thank you." Eleven nodded towards Dustin.

Mike and El took their bikes into the street. The sun was setting. "Ready?"

"Nervous. But… ready."

* * *

"Aw heck." Lucas looked outside. "Max! Billy's here!"

"Alright!" Max called back, face stuffed with chocolate pudding.

"See you later, Jill." She waved at Will and Josh. She took Lucas by the arm and they got into Billy's car. Luckily, Billy started to be nicer to Max and Lucas. He knew about the supernatural now, so he was acquainted with the others.

"So Josh," Dustin said as he finished the dishes. "How're you feeling right now?"

"Confused."

"Why?" Dustin pulled a bowl of 3 Musketeers out.

"What actually happened with your dog?"

"Damn, not a good liar?" Dustin sighed.

"You suck at lying." Will said, deadpanned. "What'd you think happen?"

"Sorry, I'm not as good as you." Dustin shook his head.

Will scoffed. "When did sweet little me lie?" He put on an angel face.

Dustin stared at him, knowing that he couldn't say it with Josh around.

"Thought so," Byers reached for a candy bar.

"Will Byers? A liar?" Josh smirked. "Since when?"

"Since I was born, loser."

"Was he replaced when we weren't looking?" Josh smiled. "I wouldn't believe that this kid lies."

"He looks innocent." Dustin squinted his eyes. "But secretly, he's the worst."

"Worst at being the worst? Okaty, gotcha." Will winked.

"No I-"

There was a knock at the door.

"Oh, welp, guess my brother's here!" Will grabbed Josh's hand. "See you tomorrow!"

"Uh, see you guys? Oh! Don't forget to get a light for Josh's bike!"

"Okay!" Will grabbed a light as Josh put his bike up. Will spotted something else among the lights.

"Hey Dustin?" Will popped into the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"Can I have this?" It was a second seat, similar to the one Mike had.

"Sure," Dustin shrugged. "I don't use it anyway."

Will smiled. "Thanks!" He rushed back out to see the backseat door open and Josh holding both bikes.

"Are we really going to fit this in your brother's car?"

"I don't think so."

The boys put their bikes in the back seat as best they could, somehow managing to fit it in. However, there was no way that both boys would fit in the car.

"I have an idea!" Josh exclaimed. "Hey, Jonathan, you wouldn't mind if we surfed on the car, would you?"

"Wait, what-"

"Thanks!"

"Wait we're gonna do what?!" A smile found its way onto Will's face as he tossed the seat into the backseat, closing the door.

Josh smiled as he hopped onto the trunk of the car and onto the very top. "C'mon Byers, you afraid?"

"Uh, no!" Will excitedly repeated what Josh did and the two stood on top.

"..." Jonathan stared at the two. "You're gonna die." Jonathan muttered as he turned the car on.

Will faltered a bit, but Josh held his hand. "Don't go that slow, Jonathan!"

"Please don't make us fall off though." Will blushed. Josh's hand was softer than before, and his grip was tighter.

Jonathan sighed to himself. "Alright." He pressed the gas pedal.

"Holy shi-" Will lost balance for a split second, but quickly regained himself.

"Was the Byers boy about to say a bad word?" Pierce teased.

"Shut up!" Will laughed. The car slowly picked up speed.

Will could feel the breeze going through his hair, and Josh couldn't help but look. He'd never seen Will's bangs not covering his forehead. If Josh were a girl, he'd say that Will was cute with the bangs, but… how should he put this? _Blazing_ without them. Josh shook his head, feeling the breeze flow within his own hair and against his burning face.

* * *

Mike and Eleven were riding their bikes, Eleven seemingly getting the hang of it. They were talking when all of a sudden, they saw bright lights and heard laughing coming from behind them. They turned around just as the car passed.

"Is that Will?" Eleven asked.

"Yeah… with Josh!" Mike thought about his conversation with Max. "Are they surfing on a car…?"

"I think so." A warm smile emerged on El's lips. "And they're holding hands! Cute!"

* * *

Will was still laughing, even when Josh's house came into view. As the car stopped, Will and Josh got off the roof of the car. Pierce pulled his bike out from the backseat of the car.

"See you tomorrow, Josh." Byers got into the front seat of the car.

"See you tomorrow, Will." Josh pushed his bike against a window of his house, and Will watched as Josh climbed in, unaware of the red that covered his face.

"So that boy," Jonathan said as he started on the road again. "He's the one you drew last Thursday, right? The one you were really proud of?"

"Um…" Will's face somehow got redder. "Yeah… I guess so."

Jonathan smiled.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." Jonathan chuckled.

Will put on a fake pout and scoffed.

Will squirmed in his seat, facing away from his brother and making a "shh" sound.

Jonathan huffed, smile still in tact._ He knows what's up._

**So, I've written up the ideas for what I want to happen in the story and the number of chapters was 22. I'm most likely going to combine chapters and change plot points. I've also tried to be more descriptive and write longer chapters. Also, a side note, the wait between chapters may get longer. Even though I have another month of summer, August is going to consist of Marching Band and after that school + Marching Band until the first week of November. At least I don't have Marching Band on my birthday, I got lucky on that. Also I have to practice and memorize my music but all I want to do is write and draw and be free**

**Jonathan knows what's up ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**


End file.
